


[Vid]: Ordinary Day

by eruthros



Category: The Great Canadian Baking Show - Fandom
Genre: Chaos, Fanvid, Gen, Hugs, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: At the end of the day, you've just got to sayIt's all right
Comments: 27
Kudos: 74
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[Vid]: Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



Song: [Ordinary Day by Great Big Sea](https://genius.com/Great-big-sea-ordinary-day-lyrics)

This spoils the series finale of series 1 and 2!

Download: [240 MB on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7e5b9e2otbu2hk5/Great_Canadian_Baking_Show_-_Ordinary_Day_by_eruthros.mp4/file) or [96 MB on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6q11w4mjk1qtdlh/Great_Canadian_Baking_Show_-_Ordinary_Day_by_eruthros_%2528smaller%2529.mp4/file)  
Subtitles: [subtitles on mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/nkjza0jr1hyk8xw/great_canadian_baking_show_-_ordinary_day_by_eruthros.srt/file)


End file.
